Sweet, Sweet Lonely Dead
Sweet, Sweet Lonely Dead is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 16th case of the game. It is the fourth case set in Eurasia. Plot Anton Sokoloff reported a murder on Big Almaty Lake, so Kevin and the player rushed there immediately to collect the body of management engineer Kyle Kingsley, who was frozen to death in the cold water. The five people were labelled as suspects: Nurasyl Abdulayev (shepherd), Brandon Zeweller (Destiny Co. worker), Anton Sokoloff (engineering designer), Mariyam Zhaparov (studio customer), and Aynur Iskakov (victim's assist). While searching for investigations, Kevin and the player searching for evidence that lead them to find Rachel Dunn's real killer, known as The Envy. Soon, the shadow hands attempt to drag Kevin away, but the player saved him by shocking it with electronic shock gun and run away, known that someone trying to stop them from investigating this place. Mid-investigation, Barry directed the team to Kyle's workshop, where he regularly held bug-fixing sessions. Later, one of Kyle's customers, Mariyam Zhaparov, broke in and started trashing his workshop. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Kyle's assist, Aynur Iskakov, for the crime. Admitting to the murder, Aynur said that she had lured Kyle to the lake to talk to him. She said that they had been sleeping together, but Kyle wanted to actually be in a relationship for The Envy's favor, to the point that he had replaced Aynur's contraceptive with a placebo to try to get her pregnant and force her to start a relationship with him. While they were talking on the lake, however, they started arguing and Aynur pushed Kyle too hard. Kyle then stumbled and fell into a cold water, where he tried to get out of lake before he frozen to death. Judge Palamo sentenced Aynur to 3 years in prison. During Map of Destiny (4/6), Hao told the team about the news of an ancient temple in Afghanistan being exposed by the volcanic explosion and subsequently excavated. Quickly turning their attention onto other matters, Hao and the player went to the Destiny Co. worker where various SofCircle game players were hanging out to find out what made Glenda so addicted to the game. There, they found Emily Heath, The Last Fantasy player, with a game controller, who (per Barry) was weak and malnourished as she had not eaten in many days. Emily said that she wanted to keep playing the game because she was living her dream life in fantasy world, allowing her to forget her day-to-day real-life obligations, like eating and taking her medication. The team then returned her medication to her, telling her to give the game a break. However, she refused to stop playing. Meanwhile, Maggie helped Anabel break up with her boyfriend, Renee Wald, by lying to him that she was going to undergoing a psychotherapy. After all the events, the Bureau, now aware of the negative effects of their role-playing video games, promised to keep an eye on SoftCircle, prompting them to board the Sayran Bus Station to Turkmenistan. Summary Victim *'Kyle Kingsley' Murder Weapon *'Frozen Water' Killer *'Aynur Iskakov' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes on cart. *The suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks sheep's milk. *The suspect eats horse meat. *The suspect goes on cart. *The suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks sheep's milk. *The suspect eats horse meat. *The suspect wears glasses. *The suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks sheep's milk. *The suspect eats horse meat. *The suspect goes on cart. *The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks sheep's milk. *The suspect eats horse meat. *The suspect goes on cart. *The suspect wears glasses. *The suspect wears fur. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks sheep's milk. *The killer eats horse meat. *The killer goes on cart. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer wears fur. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Map of Destiny (4/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Trivia *The case title may be a reference to the 2016 American horror film Sweet, Sweet Lonely Girl. Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases in Eurasia Category:Copyrighted Images